High School Hell
by liliputdemigod
Summary: The one where Percy and Annabeth go to high school. They attend Goode, along with Libby Jackson and Nico DiAngelo. Can they overcome the horror that is... School? Or will they allow themselves to be overcome by a monster more evil than anything that they have faced... DRAMATIC I KNOW! ANYWAY, HIGH SCHOOL, FRIENDS, THALIA, ALL THAT JAZZ. REVIEW! 'T' TO BE SAFE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story that I have published on fanfiction. I love constructive criticism and reviews... Hint hint... Anyways, this is basically a fanfiction about Percy, Annabeth and co going to high school. I hope you like it! Oh, and also, in this story, Percy has a sister called Libby. And no, there will not be a romance between her and Nico. For now. I'm not sure. I will try to update quickly, but I don't know... I have exams coming up. If anyone spots any mistakes let me know!**

Chapter One: Libby POV.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm sounded angry this morning. Maybe because I had to get up an hour earlier. This was for one, simple reason - school. Goode high school to be exact. The same school my brother went to. My father had requested to Mom that I attended Goode along with- no. I'm not going to tell. You'll judge me. His girlfriend, girlfriends best friend, and his best friend also went there. So I was looking forward (heavy sarcasm here) to being the fifth wheel. Not. But, when your father is the immortal god of the seas, you don't really say no. Ever.

Anyway, so here I was. Getting up at quarter past six so I could travel to New York and be there by seven. (For my own reasons, I will not tell you where I live. Too dangerous. Anyone could read this). In other words, life sucked.

"Libby!" My- well, I don't know what. Cousin? Sister? Distant relation? I think of her as my cousin, but she isn't. Cos then my brother would be dating his kind of cousin/niece/sister-in-law thing and that thought kinda creeps me out. Seriously. I'll just call her by her name.

"What Thalia?"

"Get up!"

I groaned. "Why?!"

"Cos we have school. And P-"

"Don't remind me. I have to go to school with the 'it' couple. At least, the 'it' couple at camp."

"Uh, so do I, duh!"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Four words. You. Are. His. Friend."

Before you ask about the daughter of Zeus thing, let me explain. You won't believe me. I don't care whether you do or don't. But it will be easier to read this story if you do believe what I am about to say.

I am a demigod.

A demigod is half god, half human. Half-bloods, we're called. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus.

My friend Katie is a daughter of Demeter. My enemies, the Stoll brothers, are sons of Hermes. And I am a daughter of Poseidon. As is my brother, Percy Jackson.

There? I can see you judging me! With your little eyes...

But I digress.

Anyway, now that's sorted out, I can move onto why I am not looking forward to this year. Number one reason. I am to be attending Goode high school, in the same year as my brother despite him being two years older than me, and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. Nico is my best friend. Also my brother's. You see my problem. Annabeth is my bro's girlfriend, and she's nice, don't get me wrong, but her and Percy could afford to turn the PDA down a little. Just a smidgen. A millimetre. A centimetre. A mile. The distance from the sun to the mo - getting away from the point. Thalia is... Thalia. There is no other description. Nada. Fin. End of story.

Where was I?

School.

Right, so Goode high school. Happens to be the school my stepdad Paul Blofis teaches English at. Cue yawn. Can you read that without yawning? Or that? Cos I can't. Although - argh! Focus, Libby, do not get distracted these people are dangerous they will kill if they get the chance why am I not using punctuation or any kind of grammar I honestly have no idea where I am going with this do you dear readers at home no I thought not - I'm just gonna stop now. Disaster averted. Thank the gods.

So, as I was saying, I was forced to get up brutally and without mercy. Grabbing my orange camp half-blood t-shirt from the table and some jeans, I hopped down the hall and into the shower. For

Some reason as I washed my hair I was singing the horrible histories Charles the II rap, don't really know why. Once I was all ready, had attempted to brush my chin length black hair, (and failed miserably), brushed my teeth, wiped my one chocolate brown, one sea green eyes to destroy and get rid of sleep (why is it called sleep?) and successfully covered my ears to avoid the mushy lovey-dovey stuff coming from my brothers room (mind out of the gutter, people, mind out of the gutter, they were just doing their 'I love you more' thing), I galloped down the stairs. By now you will have realised I don't go anywhere by conventional means. Anywhere. I get a lot of funny looks. It's fun! But anyway, back to the task in hand. My mission, which I had chosen to accept, was to seek out the terrifying enemy known as...

The blue waffle.

DUNDUNDUH!

That sounded a lot more dramatic in my head. But I'll work with it. Now where was I? Ah yes, the waffle. My Mom's name is Sally Jackson. She is one of the nicest people in the whole world, and her blue waffles are the best. The. Best. I am in love with her cooking. And if you want to know about the blue-ness of the food, ask my brother. Don't have the time to tell you. Scrap that, I can't be bothered. I am not wasting my precious time on - well, it's a funny story. See, my Mom had a husband, this dude called Gabe. We named him smelly Gabe. Anyways, he once said that there was no such thing as blue food. At the time, it seemed like a little thing, but then Mom went out of her way to make blue food. Now, it's pretty much all we eat. But I'm willing to bet they don't serve blue food in the cafeteria. I am going to die.

Just then, Nico, my bestest friend ever, and son of Hades, came into the kitchen.

"Are you DONE yet?" He sounded cross. Oops.

"Sorry Nic. I'm ready now though!" He grunted, spun on his heel and stormed out the door. In my distracted state, I hadn't realised that everyone else had left. Hurtling down the stairs (there was no time to use the lift), I was greeted by the unpleasant sight of my brother and his girlfriend sucking faces. One thing you should know about Annabeth; is that under no circumstances do you EVER insult her intelligence. Ever. If you want to live. Being a daughter of Athena, she will beat you up until you are hospitalised for at the least four weeks. The only person who can is Percy, and that's because Annabeth won't kiss him until he apologises. (And his arm/leg/wrist/ankle has healed fully.) She has the appearance of an angel, the eyes of a genius, and the right hook of a boxer. She is not a girl to mess with. She taught me how to use my knife. My knife was a present from my dad. It turns into a ring, and it is the coolest thing I have ever got for my birthday.

Thalia was also in the car, banging her head against the window screaming,

"STOP THE AFFECTION!" Perce took no notice, and carried on, oblivious to the world around him. I grinned. Me and Nico looked at each other (he had caught up with me - he hasn't got used to the faulty lift yet!) and had a silent conversation.

Plan 48?

Yup. Who says it though?

You do it.

Sure thing Nicki boy!

Don't call me that.

Whatever.

We walked slowly to the car, and a very depressed looking Thalia pulled a face at us. Unfortunately, Percy and Annabeth had detached from their *ahem* polite kiss, (so we didn't get to use the plan), and Percy turned to me.

"Lib, did you get the cookies?"

I panicked. "What cookies?!"

"The ones Mom left for you."

I cried out in annoyance. Why didn't my idiot brother tell me anything? Those cookies were the only thing that kept me going... I hit him. Annabeth laughed, which made Percy scowl playfully, which made Thalia start banging her head on the window, which made Nico laugh, which made me roll my eyes, which made Thalia sit up and point her finger threateningly at me, which made Percy start kissing Annabeth, which made Annabeth look at her watch, scream, make Percy get in the drivers seat and start the car, screaming;

"HOLY HERA PERCY WE ARE SOOOOOOOO LATE!"

Resulting in my brother speeding to school. Stick around. Stuff like this happens on an hourly basis.

As I was saying, we were twenty minutes late, and by the time we reached the school EVERYONE was blaming me. Therefore I sprinted for home room with Nico to escape the wrath of Annabeth Chase.

As we arrived at the room, we looked in cautiously for the teacher. Luck was on our side this year, as we had the least punctual tutor. He wasn't there, despite the lateness and the fact first period was in five minutes. Hurrying into the class room, we chose the only two seats left in the room. Luckily, they were next to each other, as we only had each other as friends. On my other side sat a girl who I hadn't seen before. She had long blonde hair down to her waist, which had streaks of colour through it. I couldn't see her face, but she was very skinny. In her hands was a book, which I established to be the classic 'Jane Eyre'. I grinned. This was one girl I didn't mind sitting next to. Noticing my staring, she turned around, and I noticed her face. She was quite pretty, but her eyes were the most stunning thing I had ever seen. They changed colour in the light, blue to green to purple to yellow to red to brown... It was very distracting. Luckily, she seemed to find my eyes just as interesting. We grinned at the same time, but didn't say anything. She turned back to her book. Nico had also been analysing the girl though, and interrupted her reading by asking,

"What's your name?"

She looked shocked, clearly not used to having people talk to her. I knew the feeling.

"Misha." She said shyly, so quiet you could hardly hear her.

"I'm Libby." I replied. "And this is…"

"Nico." Said Misha, blushing. "I know who you are. You're all the school talks about. The famous five, if you will."

We turned red.

"We are so screwed this year." Nico muttered in my ear. I nodded - this was going to be painful. Misha noticed our obvious discomfort and flushed an even deeper red than before. Luckily, the teacher walked in at that moment, meaning that all conversation ceased. Mr Ward called the register, and then it was time for first period. Me and Nico compared schedules.

LIBBY FELICITY JACKSON:

First Period: English

Teacher: Mr Blofis

Room: GE7

Second Period: Music

Teacher: Ms Chamberlain

Room: FM3

Period: BREAK

Third Period: Chemistry

Teacher: Mr Abell

Room: GS, LAB 1

Period: LUNCH

Fourth Period: Classics

Teacher: Mr Brunner

Room: SC4

Fifth Period: Math (set one)

Teacher: Mr Grudenhaus

Room: GM2

And then there was Nico's.

NICO DiANGELO:

First Period: English

Teacher: Mr Blofis

Room: GE7

Second Period: Music

Teacher: Ms Chamberlain

Room: FM3

Period: BREAK

Third Period: Chemistry

Teacher: Mr Abell

Room: GS, LAB 1

Period: LUNCH

Fourth Period: Classics

Teacher: Mr Brunner

Room: SC4

Fifth Period: Math (set three)

Teacher: Mrs Lloyd-Williams

Room: GM5

Nico had all the same classes as me, except Math. (He was in a lower set, despite my being moved up two years!)

"Lucky!" We both exclaimed at the same time. Then, nudging Nic, I pointed out who we had for Classics. Mr Brunner was a code name for our camp director, Chiron. We all attended a camp in Long Island. It trained up people like us, so that when a monster attacked, we would be ready. Anyway, as we headed to English, we got a lot of... Unwanted attention. A girl wearing what was basically lingerie came strutting up to us, like some kind of stripper chicken. Her hips swayed too much to be natural, and her face gave the impression of being dunked in a vat of goo. Or a toddler gone mad being handed a set of crayons and given free reign. Take your pick. She walked/shimmied/waddled up to Nico, and put a hand on his chest. Trailing it down his body in an attempt to be seductive, she said,

"Hey there, hottie." Nico looked at me as if to say, Help me!

I snorted. It was so pathetic. She whirled round to glare at me.

"And WHO are you?" She spat at me. I grinned.

"His best friend. He lives at my house with me and my brother, his girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend."

"And who's your brother?"

"Percy Jackson."

She gasped. Then, another girl came up. I wouldn't have thought it was possible, yet here it was in front of me. This girl was wearing LESS than the slut in front of Nic. She spoke to the girl.

"Lynette! What are you DOING!? That's NICO DI'ANGELO AND LIBBY JACKSON! You could have failed INITIATION. The whole point is to get an ATTAINABLE guy and dump him. NOT A JACKSON CLAN MEMBER! Come on, Lynn. Think? This guy is taken. You aren't high enough on the totem pole to steal one of the Jackson clan. You never will be now." The girl who had nearly failed 'initiation' burst into tears. Running into the girls toilets, she escaped meaning all eyes were now on us. Nico grabbed my arm and started to drag me along. I was frozen at what she had said about Nico having a girlfriend. Why hadn't he told me? We told each other everything, from the little things to the huge secrets. I mean, he would have told if he was going out with someone, wouldn't he? I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that we had reached our classroom. After shooting Nico a hurt look, (and receiving a confused one in return), I stalked into the classroom. Percy, Thalia and Annabeth were in some of our classes, because Chiron had phoned the school and spun a line about how we had all suffered traumatic loss, blah blah blah, until they had allowed the move. It helped that Percy wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. And I can say that, because I'm his sister. They had English with us, and I saw them all as I prowled to the back of the classroom. Nico hurried after me. I sat down in a huff. I saw Thalia rolling her eyes at Nico, and Percy had stopped to tickling Annabeth to check whether I was alright. I folded my arms and slouched in my seat. Nico sat down next to me. He nudged me. I ignored him.

"Come on, Lib! What's wrong? What did I do?" He whined. Perce had gone back to whispering with Annabeth. Thalia had put her earplugs back in. I humphed at Nico.

"You have a girlfriend now, do you? Since when?"

**A/N: So, I hope you like it. I'm nearly done on chapter two, so that should be up soon. I read all reviews, so tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I'm back. And I have to say, this chapter isn't my best, but I wanted to finish their first day of school. I want to shout out to Dist4nt1, one of my best friends, for being the first reviewer. Also, shout outs to abc11111, Archiepoke123, shadowhunterDemigod1, coolasable and Shadowhunterchronicleslover13 for favouriting and following. LOVE YOU ALL! And now for the story. **

**Alice. **

**PS. One more thing. Could you guys PLEASE review? Please? Cookies to everyone who does...**

**(::) for you there Dev!**

_Previously: "You have a girlfriend now, do you? Since when?"_

Libby POV

Silence. Then:

"You aren't jealous, are you?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I scowled harder.

"No, I'm not. I'm upset because we made a pact when we were five-"

"Technically I was seven..."

"-and we said that we would tell each other everything. THAT INCLUDES GIRLFRIENDS."

Nico laughed.

"You are. You're jealous!"

I glowered. He stopped laughing. Then he sighed, and said, "Look. I need to tell you something." I could tell he was mocking me. He kept a straight face, but his mouth was twitching, and I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

I snorted and said,

"Funny. You know I actually take the whole no secrets thing seriously, and I thought that you did too. Clearly I was-"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"-wrong and... Wait, what? You were being serious? Seriously?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"But she said-"

"Since when do we listen to sluts?"

Which was a good point. I took it as one and forgave him for it.

"Fine." I huffed. "But if you EVER keep something from me again..."

He gulped. I smiled.

As Mr Blofis walked in, he announced that this term, we were discussing Greek plays and culture. Everyone groaned except the five of us. Mr Blofis went on to say that for this reason he had arranged a seating plan based on who knew what about what. I was next to Nico at the back with Percy and Annabeth next to us. Thalia was given an extra seat by us so that she wasn't next to some idiot. Then Paul asked whether anyone here spoke Greek. Instantly all of our hands were up. Grinning, he asked for a demonstration. We all stood up and went to the front of the class. I started.

"Λοιπόν, τι πρόκειται να πούμε?"

(So, what are we going to say?)

Nico replied,

"Είμαι ο γιος του αρχαίου Έλληνα θεού. Μπορώ να αναστήσει τους νεκρούς και έχω ένα τεράστιο πακέτο έξι. Θα θέλατε να δείτε?"

(I am the son of an Ancient Greek god. I can raise the dead and I have a huge six pack. Would you like to see?)

I screamed and whacked him. Percy laughed.

"Κι εγώ το ίδιο. Τυχόν κτήτορες?"

(Me too. Any takers?)

Annabeth glared at him. He stopped laughing.

"Αν ποτέ τολμήσει, φύκια εγκεφάλου, εγώ θα σας έντερο σαν το ψάρι."

(If you ever dare, seaweed brain, I will gut you like a fish.)

The rest of the class looked shocked at the extent of our knowledge on the Ancient Greek's language. The conversation went on like that, until Nico insulted Athena. Annabeth started yelling at him, until I had to calm her down in rapid Ancient Greek. She huffed, and stormed back to her seat. Percy hurried after her like a lovesick puppy, and Nico tried to get back to his seat without Annabeth noticing. Unfortunately all resistance was futile and she stuck her leg out as he walked past, meaning he tripped and the whole class laughed. Nico turned bright red and sat down hurriedly. Me and Thalia looked at each other and said,

"Φετ με τλε ποπκωρν!"

(Get me the popcorn!)

It was in perfect unison, and a few people laughed again, getting the gist of the whole thing from our facial expressions and our body language. The majority of the class just looked blank. We high-fived and went and sat down again.

Mr Blofis looked amused.

"Thank you for that demonstration. Now, on with the lesson."

]L[][]I[][]N[][]E[][]B[][]R[][]E[][]A[][]K[

"Thank you class. You may go." Mr Abell's deep voice said.

The bell rang. We got up as a group, and went for lunch.

Now. Let me just get one thing clear. We have NEVER been in a high school cafeteria before. At least, not with all five of us. As you can imagine, we weren't exactly inconspicuous. As we searched for a table, a tall, blond haired guy called out to us. Percy grinned.

"Come on guys." We followed him.

"This is my friend, Freddie."

Freddie waved at us as we sat down.

"Why did you wave? We are only about 3 feet away from you," Annabeth pointed out. He smirked. Clearly Percy had warned them about Annabeth. I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Libby Jackson. Percy's sister. This is Nico DiAngelo, Thalia Grace and I guess you know about Annabeth already."

Freddie grinned at me and said,

"Well, you know I'm Freddie, but this is Emma, Olly, Janie and Walt. Emma and Ollie are dating. We just wish that these two," he said, indicating to Janie and Walt, "would be that forward. They have been giving each other googly eyes since fourth grade." Nico laughed. Then his expression hardened. I noticed, and asked him what was wrong. He nodded wordlessly towards the cafeteria entrance. I turned slowly and saw my least favourite person in the world walk in.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short... I had a competition with Dist4nt1 to see who could update a reasonable chapter quickest. Please review and tell me how I did, or how I can improve. I don't plan my stories, so suggestions are welcome! SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF HADES! Oh, and just to clear this up, in this story Nico is bisexual, not gay, and DEFINITELY not in love with Percy. Ugh, I hate that pairing so much. **

**SPOILERS DONE!**

**- Alice. **

**PS. Who do you think it is who's about to come in?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** So this is chapter three. I have done it in Freddie's POV, because I want everyone to see how the demigods react with one and other. I mean, we are all really used to it, but the mortals in this story aren't, and I want that to come across. Shout outs go to HinnyPercabeth4ever, (thanks sister!), Timey Wimey in Tartarus, alugo09, Bluecupake12 and Bethie0107 for following and favouriting! **

**(::) (::) goes to Guest and HinnyPercabeth4ever for reviewing. Whoever that guest was, you were right. Even my sister couldn't guess, so well done! Oh, and just so you know, I am British so if any of my American stuff is wrong, tap out a review and I'll fix it. **

**- Alice**

Freddie POV

I saw Percy walk in with three of the hottest girls that I have ever seen. I'm serious! Those girls were SMOKIN' HOT! They came over to our table, and then I noticed the emo dude with them. He was good looking, but the shadows under his eyes and the sullen kind of half-smirk on his face told me that this guy was not a happy bunny at the moment. I called out to Percy, and he made his way over to our table. Then the kids all sat down. The goth girl sat down by Janie, who looked very uncomfortable, Percy and the blonde sat down together and started whispering quietly to each other, and emo dude and this Los who looked younger than us sat down. Her chin-length black hair shielded her face, until she flicked her hair back, and I saw her eyes.

One was the exact same colour of Percy's sea green eyes, and it mesmerised you until you couldn't stop looking. The other one was a warm, silky-smooth, velvety, chocolate brown, orb, which made one side of her face look soft, while the side with the green looked severe and calculating. She was stunningly pretty, and looked just like Percy. I notice how close she was with emo dude the minute she sat down. He kept looking at her, and she kept looking at him. Each time they did this, I could see them having a conversation with their eyes. They introduce themselves, and we were all laughing and joking when Nico's face hardened. Libby asked him what was wrong, and he nodded towards the entrance to the cafeteria. She looked, and growled softly. We all turned around, curious as to what provoked this reaction in our new friends.

Standing in the doorway, was Drew Tanaka.

Percy stood up, banging his knees on the table as he did so, making Annabeth pull him down and whisper something in his ear, eliciting a small smirk, but then it was gone. They all looked furious, except for Thalia, who just looked bored. I wondered what Drew, the head of the cheerleading squad and school popular, had done to the most talked about group in school so far. I mean, usually she was okay, apart from the fact that she ruined people's lives when they didn't do exactly what she said. Wait, that sounded better in my head...

Anyway, she must have spotted us, as she headed over. When Percy was here last year, this kind of hate was never apparent. Resigned dislike maybe, but not this pure, unadulterated loathing **(A/N: Couldn't help it, sorry! That's for any 'wicked' fans out there!)** towards Drew Tanaka. As she strutted/waddled towards our table, Thalia appeared to snap out of her reverie.

"Entertainment," she exclaimed. "Finally." I watched Libby roll her eyes, and sigh. Nico laughed at that. Libby elbowed him. He nudged her. She flicked his chin. He pulled her hair. She scratched his cheek, then kicked him underneath the table. Or at least, tried to. (She got me instead). Unfortunately, by this time Drew had reached our table.

"Hey, losers."

Annabeth growled. "What do you want, Drew?"

She laughed - a high, tinkling sound that sent shivers down my spine. "Why, to TALK to you of course!"

Percy snorted. "We aren't your Piper replacement you know? Leave us alone."

Drew tutted, wagging her finger.

"Nuh-uh, don't talk to me that-"

She was cut off by a slap delivered by Libby. Her eyes blazing, she spat something at Drew, (Πισς ωφ!) and stalked out. Percy sighed, and walked out after her, after shooting a dirty look at Drew. Nico came soon after, followed by Annabeth. Drew 'OMG'ed and stalked away. We all looked at Thalia. She shrugged and said,

"I didn't get to beat her up this time. Percy better know what he's doing..." Then she too walked out of the cafeteria. We exchanged glances. Janie looked very shocked. I scoffed. "Come on, it was just a slap..."

Well, one things for certain. This year won't be boring...

**A/N: Sorry this is so short... I'm writing this whilst doing my splits exercises. Let me tell you people... THEY HURT! Anyways, this isn't getting any reviews, and I just wanted to say that I do read all the reviews, and love them and cherish them. also, if you want to ask me any questions, just tap out a review... Hint, hint!**

**- Alice**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! Please read

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I really need to ask you guys some questions. So here goes:**

**1) Do you want longer chapters and longer waits for them? Or would you like shorter chapters with shorter waits? Because I don't know what people on this website like as a whole, this being my first story, and I woukd really like to know so I can please as many people as possible.**

**2) Why is no-one reviewing!? I do love reviews, and the only way that I'll know if this story is any good or if I should continue it is by YOU TELLING ME! It doesn't take much - you don't even have to log in! Just please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think.**

**3) Do you want other demigods to come to Goode or not? **

**Thanks for reading this! I love all of you guys, so just please tap out a review! I'll even take flames...**

**- Alice**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so first. I'm so, so, SO sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy with school, and I'm having a really tough time at home at the moment, so... Yeah. Also, I have got the most severe case of writers block ever known to mankind at the moment, as proved by my c**ppy attempts at a 500 words story for the Chris Evans Breakfast Show thing. Anyway, I just wanted to apologise. Also, I need OC's for camp and school in this, so if you have an idea for one, or have an existing one that I can use, let me know. I'll give full credit where credit's due, don't worry! **

**- Alice**

HSH Chapter 4:

Percy POV

I hurried out of the cafeteria after Libby. Nico and Annabeth hurried after me. I didn't see Thalia, but she wouldn't be far behind... I hoped. Of course, you never really knew with Thalia. Nico pushed past me and sprinted after Libby. I stopped. Annabeth came to a halt next to me. She took my hand. I smiled down at her, and leaned in gently. I slowly pressed my lips to hers, one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back. She smiled into the kiss, and then pulled away. Pouting playfully, I said,

"Isn't the whole point of a girlfriend being able to kiss them whenever you want?"

She snorted and shoved me.

"I think the phrase I'm searching for is Sexist Pig..."

Smirking, I said "I think the phrase that you're searching for is SEXY Sexist Pig." Then I looked after Libby and Nico. Reading my mind, Annabeth murmured, "She'll be fine. You know what Nico is like. I mean, that kid is SERIOUSLY over protective." I grinned.

"Time to go find Thalia?"

"Time to go find Thalia."

]L[][]I[][]N[][]E[][]B[][]R[][]E[][]A[][]K[

We found Thalia chuckling to herself slightly behind us. I asked her what was wrong, and she just laughed.

"You'll see."

Now, for any of you guys who are wondering whether or not Thalia who knows something you don't is as annoying as she sounds, let me assure you. It's much worse. I don't know what you are picturing, but annoying Thalia is bad enough to make Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, snap. And Juniper doesn't shout at anyone. Seriously. The closest she gets to shouting is asking people boldly whether they could please leave her boyfriend (or goatfriend) alone.

Anyway, after lunch, we had Classics, which was taught by our camp director, Chiron. Which was lucky, because we could just relax in this class. Or so I thought.

As we walked in, (me holding the door open like a gentleman), I heard a cheeky voice call out,

"Do we need to throw water over you two? I mean, it's not exactly a canoe lake, but it'll do..."

Thalia smirked. "Ta daaaaaa!" She cried. "This was the surprise?" Annabeth asked. I was speechless, mouth open.

I gaped at the speaker. How could... Why was... What?!

The person in front of me grinned that crooked smile which I had learnt to both like and be wary of. His brown eyes twinkled with mischief, and his curly brown hair was smoking slightly as if its owner had just received a mild electric shock.

Travis and Connor Stoll were here. Please make your way to the emergency exits.

Annabeth grinned, and threw her arms around Connor and Travis, pulling both of them into an uncomfortable hug. I smirked at the look on the brothers faces. Then I noticed the girl standing behind them.

"Katie!" I cried. I couldn't believe that they were here! It was impossible... Then a thought struck me.

"Are you here... To check on us?!" I asked slowly. They shuffled their feet around, before Katie said "Yes." at the same time as Connor said "No." She whacked him over the head.

"Don't lie, Stoll. Just because I'm dating your brother, doesn't mean I can't inflict pain on you at every possible opportunity." Connor gulped. Travis smirked. Katie hit him too. I laughed. Annabeth hit me. An all-out slap war nearly started, before Libby walked in.

"Where's Nico?" Katie asked, winking at her. Libby didn't even notice.

"Somewhere." she said curtly. I glanced at Annabeth. What was going on? Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were studying her intently. Cold and calculating, she examined my sister, before muttering, "Something's happened," to me. I nodded. Jaw clenched, I asked,

"Libby? Tell me what's wrong. Now."

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Annabeth shot me an exasperated look, before going over to her and asking her something quietly. She nodded, and my girlfriend came back over to me.

"Nico has been called to the underworld by his dad. We don't know why yet..." I nodded, my face grim. Of course. Those two were practically inseparable, so having Nico in the underworld would not be a recipe for peace and harmony.

Katie continued as if nothing had happened. "Mr D was... A little angry after this two's last prank... Anyway, he decided someone needed to keep an eye on you, and so this is sort of a check up mission, plus punishment, plus me. I wasn't being punished, but Connor and Travis can't be trusted on their own." I grinned. It was cool that they were here.

As Chiron - sorry, Mr Brunner - walked in, we were all caught up with each other and all hell had broken loose. Katie was shouting at Connor for making fun of her and Travis kissing, Annabeth was giving me the silent treatment because I 'insulted her prowess as a sword fighter' or something along those lines, and Libby was trying to reach Nico desperately with iris messaging. She was getting more and more upset with every failed call, and I was getting more and more worried. Annabeth sighed, and went over to her. Unfortunately, Chiron was in the room now, so he told Annabeth to sit down. Wise girl did so, but only after shooting Lib a worried look. Thalia glanced at Annabeth, mouthing 'I've got this...', then said to my sister,

"Death breath will be fine, SBS. Don't worry."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. SBS? Seriously? The more intelligent among you will have realised that SBS stood for Seaweed Brain's Sister. Inventive, right? Her other nicknames from Thalia include ASBO, SOB... Basically anything with an SB in. Anyway, moving swiftly on...

Libby sniffed.

"I hope you're right. It's just, Hades seemed kind of... I don't know. Stressed? Nervous? It didn't look like it was anything good..."

Thalia sniggered. "When is it ever anything good with that emo dude? I'm telling you know, he's a tough cookie." My sister shuddered. "Please NEVER say those words in front of me again."

Smirking, Thals agreed. Great. Now they were friends again, they seemed to notice the WHOLE CLASS staring at them. Way to blow our cover, much? Thalia glared around her at everyone.

"What are you all lookin' at?" Everyone shifted around, looking guilty. Mr Brunner smiled, and continued with the lesson.

**A/N: Yeah. So sorry it's short. I'll try and update. Review please! Also, if anyone has any questions, review them and I'll answer as best I can!**

**- Alice**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry

A/N: Ummmmmm... Hi? I'm so sorry guys. Really I am. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Here is my excuse. I deleted everything off my phone. Completely wiped. Everything gone. And that includes my chapters. Also, I forgot what I was doing with Nico, and so had to write a whole new plot line. It was so frustrating. But I'm back on track now. I hope. And so sorry :( I am a useless fanfiction writer. Sorry. And thanks to ilikepercabeth123 for the kick up the butt! 


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated... I have been busy. Things have been tough at home lately, so... Yeah. I have had huge writers block, and revision, and all that jazz. And if your name is not Felicity Hudson, you can stop reading. **

**Hudson. I'm warning you. Stay. Away. From. My. Fanfiction.**

**Now that's out of the way, I have a recommendation. Read ttfoxxy's fanfiction called 'If it was Gale'. It's a HG fanfiction, but it is written by one of my friends and it IS good.**

**Libby POV**

_I was running, my heart pounding, fear tainting my vision with darkness, unable to breath, unable to stop. The hellhound followed, never stopping, never getting nearer, never getting further away. "Libby", I heard. Percy appeared, Anuklusmos in his hand. He swung, and the creature disintegrated. The sand blew around my head, blocking my vision as the dream changed. Now I was in the desert, walking through the burning sand, each step blistering my damaged feet. A sinkhole appeared, and I was falling, falling, falling..._

_I stood before Hades in the hall, awaiting my fate. I didn't know what I had done, only that my punishment would be great. Hades' head was bowed, but when he looked up, he wore the face of Nico DiAngelo. I screamed, but no sound came out. Trying to run, I turned around, but now skeletal soldiers were converging all around me. There was no escape. I sank to the floor, and_ woke up.

Thalia giggled beside me. I was lying on a couch in an unfamiliar room. It was so clean, and neat. All cream and baby blue, it looked like a show house. There was a huge flat screen TV on one wall, with a wii and x-box. I gawped around me, wondering where on Earth I was. This wasn't Olympus, I could tell that. This was somewhere that I couldn't recall at – wait. Thalia giggled. I realised where we were in an instant. This must be Thalia's late mother's apartment. She and Jason had got the deeds after she had died in a road accident. And of course, this was the only place that she could have got Red Bull.

But where there was Red Bull, there was Leo.

"WASSUP PEOPLE?" I heard from behind me. Leo Valdez came running through the door, skipping around things and reminding me oddly of Couch Hedge. I grinned. Leo was awesome. He caught sight of me, and his pupils dilated and then lost their glazed look.

"LIBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He yelled. Yup, he was hyper. Thalia and him picked me up singing that song about staying in bed and not doing anything. They are completely drunk on that energy drink, I thought, as they finally left me alone and went to (no doubt) get even more hyped up.

I wish that Nic had told me what that was all about. He just went without a word… Like it had all been planned. It all links back to the not telling each other everything anymore. I wish I could help him, but I can't. Because he isn't here. Not anymore. And I have a sickening feeling that he isn't coming back anytime soon.

**Annabeth POV**

I stood outside Percy's room, waiting for him to let me in and give my blueprints back. Anyone else I would have broken down the door, but instead I stood outside tapping my foot. I didn't want to cause any inconvenience for Sally. Percy shouted through his door,

"I'm not coming out Annabeth. You'll kill me."

I smirked. Putting on a sweet, simpering voice worthy of Drew's I said,

"Oh Percy. I would never hurt you. Just open the door."

He shuddered, making the door shake. My foot-tapping increased in speed and volume, ruining the affect but probably making Percy wet himself. Most girls like that they can make their boyfriends weak at the knees with love; I like the fact that I can make him weak at the knees with fear.

I sighed and began to count down slowly from ten. When I reached five I warned him that if the door didn't open before zero, I would make it open. It still didn't. Then, when I finally reached one, the door opened just as I ran at it. I went flying through the doorway and landed on Percy's bed.

"A bit forward aren't we?" he chuckled. I growled. His expression of amusement turned to one of fear. "N-n-now, d-don't do a-anything r-r-rash…" I smiled at him, and sprang.

We ran through the halls, practically bouncing off the ceiling, and somehow ended up in Libby's room. I could guess why Perce had aimed for her room – it had a really good lock on it – but I didn't understand why he was standing in the doorway, not saying anything. Sneaking up behind him, I grabbed my blueprints from his left hand, and ran, cackling. Unlike me, I know, but what can I say… Percy brings out that side of me. I was surprised though, that he didn't turn and chase me. **(A/N: See what I did there? Chase me? No. Ok then.) **Slowly walking back towards him, I could see something was up. He kind of filled the doorway though, so I couldn't see inside. Wrapping my arms around him from behind, I gently moved him to the side. And then realised what Percy was so upset about.

We had assumed that Lib was in her room. But there was no sign of anyone in there. The bed was made the way that Sally made up the beds. And Sally had been round yesterday.

Libby hadn't slept in her bed last night.

**Libby POV**

I wandered back to my house, wondering how I had got to Thalia's place. By this time it was about midday, and I wanted to talk to Percy. But when I arrived, something was off. I went inside, and called out.

"Percy! Annabeth?"

There was no response. I tried again and again, but there was nothing, not a word sent in reply. I ran to the kitchen, and there was nobody in there. I was about to turn around and search the rest of the house, when I caught sight of a sticky note. I walked to the kitchen table and picked it up. It read:

THALIA

Woke up and Libby wasn't here. Don't know what's going on, but we are out looking for her. If you want to help, Iris message Nico. That's the only place that she could've gone, right?

PERCY & ANNABETH

I froze, my blood turning cold. I had to find them. And fast. Because if that note meant what I thought it meant…

My brother was going to the underworld.


End file.
